Doom Patrol
| aliases = Legion of the Strange My Greatest Adventure 79; Letters column. | continuity = DC Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Niles Caulder; Cliff Steele; Rita Farr; Larry Trainor | current members = | former members = | base of operations = Kansas City Midway City | allies = Teen Titans; Challengers of the Unknown; Will Magnus; Metal Men | enemies = The Brain; General Immortus; Madame Rouge; Monsieur Mallah | 1st appearance = My Greatest Adventure #80 | final appearance = }} The Doom Patrol is a fictional super-hero adventure team featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They were created by writers Arnold Drake & Bob Haney and artist Bruno Premiani. They first appeared in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80 in June, 1963, which was a comic book adventure anthology series published by DC Comics. This issue introduced the characters of Niles Caulder, Cliff Steele, Rita Farr, and Larry Trainor. __TOC__ Overview Revised origin An aging, wheelchair-bound mad scientist known as the Chief (Niles Caulder), created a super-powered team of outcasts by arranging "accidents" on people with fantastic lives. He ruined their lives by making them power-housed freaks so they’d have nothing to lose, influencing them to go on suicide missions prematurely to save the world. Caulder's first plan was to recreate the Robotman like the Mystery Man from the 1940s via implanting a human brain in a robot body. He first caused a lab explosion destroying the body of a colleague. Planning to put his brain in the robot, his plan was foiled when his colleague's brain was saved by his pet gorilla. Members Original Team Founding members * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Negative Man, Larry Trainor Recruits * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Mento, Steve Dayton The New Doom Patrol * Celsius, Arani Caulder * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Negative Woman, Valentina Vostok * Tempest, Joshua Clay Third iteration * Celsius, Arani Caulder * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Negative Man/Rebus, Larry Trainor * Negative Woman, Valentina Vostok * Tempest, Joshua Clay Recruits * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Flex Mentallo * Karma, Wayne Hawkins * Lodestone, Rhea Jones * Scott Fischer The Vertigo years * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Coagula, Kate Godwin * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Cliff Steele * Danny the Street * Dorothy Spinner * Joshua Clay Others * Irwin Schwab * Will Magnus Notes * Before settling on Doom Patrol, the original name of the team was going to be The Legion of the Strange. Appearances Comics * DC Comics Presents 52 * Doom Patrol 86 * Doom Patrol 87 * Doom Patrol 88 * Doom Patrol 99 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 20 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 * Doom Patrol Vol 4 1 * My Greatest Adventure 80 * New Teen Titans 14 * Teen Titans 6 Television * Doom Patrol: Pilot See also External Links * * Doom Patrol at Wikipedia * * References